Bump
by Chanty0
Summary: One-Shot. Tony is a bit loopy from the pills he got from Ducky for his head. Ziva has to deal with taking him home. Tiva, story is better than the summary!


**Hey all!  
Here's a new one-shot. Not my best but I had it in my system and it needed to get out. Hope you like it. And please leave a review?  
BTW Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited me and my other one-shot about Tiva called Desire!  
Know that English is not my native language! So when you find some misspellings please don't kill me! Hopefully you'll like it?**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS nor the Charakters but do own this story! It's something right?  


The Drugs were making him feel quiet light headed.  
The boss man, his boss had run off the get coffee while McGee was still trying to hack into something somewhere. He couldn't remember the details clearly.  
He brought his hand up to his temple and felt a large bump forming.

There was some remodeling going on the their floor. And when he walked out of the elevator that morning, a member construction crew, hadn't foreseen losing his grip on the wrench he was holding, hitting Tony in the face with it and knocking him out cold.

He awoke a few minutes later with a terrible headache and a concerned looking Dr. Mallard standing over him. After checking him out downstairs and assuring Abby that Tony didn't have a cracked skull, Ducky gave Tony some medicine that had been hidden in his desk for a long time.  
A faded word stood on the label bottle. It read _Vicodin_

The medication worked great. The only side effect was, that Tony didn't seem in control of his own body, mind and especially his mouth. Almost everything he wanted to do or say he did. Which had left him in awkward situations. It even made his boss man leave the office after he mumbled something like _'If he's not leaving, I'm in need of some stronger coffee'_.

The only person he hadn't seen that day yet was Ziva. His beautiful kick-ass ninja stealth olive tanned partner. Oh and who was not to mention sexy as hell. Come to think of her, where was she?

He rolled his chair back and looked under his desk. Nope not there. He stood up and walked over to her desk, checking to see if she was hiding under there. Tony frowned as much as his face alowerd. Not there either. He knew she wouldn't dare hide under Gibbs' desk so that only left McGee. Tony looked at McGee's direction. She wouldn't dare hide under there right? Near the geeky legs of McGee?  
He whistled and tried to look inconspicuously while walking, way to nonchalantly, over to McGee's desk and peeking beneath it.

McGee tried to ignore him but when Tony got on his knees to get closer to the leg space under his desk he couldn't any longer.

"Tony what are you doing?"

DiNozzo looked up innocently, "Nothing."  
He got unsteadily to his feet, nearly lost consciousness again do to the sudden movement, and sank back into his own chair.

Seeing that Tony was already lost in thought he turned back to his screen hoping that Tony would snap out of it rather sooner than later.

Tony didn't even notice Ziva walking in until she asked McGee, "What is wrong with him?"  
Ziva put her bag behind her desk.

"Got hit in the head with a wrench, was knocked out and got some painkillers from Ducky."

"Ahh…" Ziva remembered the last time tony was on meds, "And Gibbs?"

"He fled the scene." McGee answered looking up at Ziva.  
Tony had finally noticed her and was now trying to smile his trade mark grin. But due to the head injury and thus being unable to move his whole face, he looked like a psychopath seizing up his next victim.

"I can see why."

All of a sudden Tony stood up and went to stand in front of Ziva. She frowned up at him and steadied him when he nearly fell over.

Tony's smile had now turned into the full DiNozzo mega watt grin (this time succeeding), making Ziva feel uncomfortable.  
He brought his hands up and pinched Ziva's cheeks like she was a kid. Ziva was to stunned to do anything in return.  
"If it wasn't for the office and McOogle over there I would kiss you…' He said and then whispered  
"on the mouth."  
He turned her head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Ziva, regaining her composure, grabbed Tony's thumb and twisted his arm behind him and pushing him down onto her desk face first. This evoked a scream from Tony, making him almost pass out from the pain in his head.

McGee hadn't heard what Tony said to Ziva but the pinching of the cheecks and kiss on the forehead  
had been gold. And Ziva's reaction Priceless.  
"McGee!' Ziva yelled "Tell Gibbs that I am taking Tony home and that I will be back tomorrow. Tell him that I do not know if Tony will be here. After I am done with him he will be too scared to come back."

Ziva let go of Tony, grabbed her bag and half dragged Tony towards the elevator.

Once inside Tony was back to staring at Ziva in a creepy way.  
"I think your pretty handsome Zee-Vah. Wait, " Tony looked up in thought "Men are handsome. I am handsome. You are beautiful." He smiled it her.

Ziva smirked at his words. "I sometimes wonder if you're a narcissist."

"Nah-ah I'm not a narcissist. Because that would mean that only I love myself. And there are lots, and I mean LOTS of people who also love me!" Tony emphasized by moving his hands as far apart as possible when he said lots.

"Good thing you know what a narcissist is." Ziva smiled back sarcasticly.

And before she had even finished her sentence, Tony had reached for the elevator emergency stop on impulse. Ziva was just in time to stop him.

"Tony keep your hands to yourself. Stop touching things!" Ziva hissed when she slapped his hand away.

"What did I do?"

"Making my life miserable." Ziva dragged Tony out as soon as the elevator reached the parking.

"Ah come on Zee- Vah' He turned her around and held her face-to-face Tango style. "I can make your life also _very _enjoyable." As he tried to dance with her he nearly tripped over his own two feet. If it hadn't been for Ziva he would have been sprawled on the floor.

Ziva felt like hitting him on the back of his head but thought against it, since she had already hurt him when twisting his arm behind him, she would let this one slip.

After a deep sigh Ziva walk to her car hearing Tony follow her. When she opened the door she heard Tony snigger.

"What is It _now_ Tony?!" She was losing patience with him.

"Nothin'." Tony replied smile still intact. He climbed into her car.  
"Come on Zee, let's race home!"

This made Ziva frown. Tony had never been this eager to get in a car with her.  
She started the engine, wondering if the meds all of sudden had started to wear out. But she corrected herself when Tony all of a sudden yelled, "Look Zee, It's a Unicorn!!" while pointing at a man who just happened to walk by.

Ziva sped off. The whole ride to his apartment consisted of Tony singing along with the radio, off-key, and grinning at Ziva.

When they arrived Ziva snatched the key out of Tony's hand. They both got out and Ziva let the way to his apartment. After the reached the 2nd floor Ziva turned Tony's key in the lock. All of a sudden Tony was behind her, his breath tickling her neck giving her Goosebumps.

"Tony what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He commented back.

" Smelling my hair?" Ziva retorted waiting for Tony to move away.

"It smells good." Tony sniffed her hair.

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked into his apartment. She threw Tony's key's onto the coffee table and went to his kitchen knowing the way around his apartment from their movie nights.

Tony watched her walking away. He didn't know what possessed him when he smelled her hair. It was something he'd thought about doing for weeks now, ever since the day she come over with her hair still wet. It had smelled like lime. He had been wondering if she still used the same shampoo that had him feel good that other day. And he concluded that she still did.

After the unicorn incident he had felt that the meds had been wearing off. He was still a bit loopy and maybe a little high, but not as much as before.

"Tony! Why are you still outside?" Ziva asked when she came back from the kitchen.  
She walked over and dragged him in and handed him a glass of water.

"Sit down,' She indicated the couch ',I will chose a movie and you will watch it!"  
After handing him a cold compress she turned towards his enormous collection of movies, sorted by genre and then by name, maybe the movie _On the Town_ with Sinatra was a good idea?

Tony put the compress to his temple and started singing the song _I have got you under my skin_. He reached for his remote and pressed a play. All of a sudden his stereo started to play the song he just sang.

With in a second he was behind Ziva. He turned her around and started dancing with her to the sang. In spite of failing in the parking lot, he succeeded this time. 

Ziva was amused when tony started to sing along with the lines  
_"I've tried so hard not to give in,  
I said to myself this affair, it will never go so well  
But why should I try to resist when baby I know damn well,  
that I've got you, ' _His eyes rested on Ziva's eyes ', under my skin."

They danced until the song was nearly finished and Tony sang the last line  
"_I like you under my skin"_

They stayed together like that when Ziva asked "No more unicorns running around?"

Tony hugged her body to his, frowned and said "I hope not! Good thing I have a Ninja with me that can protect me!"

Now it was Ziva's turn to frown. "Who says I will protect you? My little hairy butt?"

"You do know Ziva that I now want to kiss you? There's no McGee and no work around here."

Ziva was no longer shocked by Tony's boldness. She had learned firsthand today that Tony could be even more bold than he was right now. She was little surprised with herself when she replied "Maybe you should not so talk s much and just do it." Her hart started to pound harder and harder in her chest awaiting his reaction.

Tony gazed at her and slowly brought his lips to hers. They brushed against each other before finally setting against each other. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He placed a hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. His lips giving attention to her lower lip before snaking his tongue against her lips. Ziva was left breathless His mouth felt like heaven against hers. When he entered her mouth she felt pure bliss. He had told her multiple times how good of a kisser he was. But to be on the receiving end of one now was overwhelming.  
Ziva snaked her arms around his neck trying to bring them even closer then already were.  
tony smiled against her mouth. He felt elevated.

tony wasn't near done when Ziva broke apart and looked at him with a smile on her face.  
"We should give you pills more often."

His face turned serious suddenly, the drugs hadn't worn off yet. His mouth still spoke before his mind had een thought of sentences.  
"This love has to last." It was barely more than a whisper but it still reached Ziva's ears.

She just smiled and crashed her lips back onto his with a lot more passion than the last one.  
"Just because you change the words a bit does not mean that I won't recognize David Gray." She murmured against his lips. After another round of kissing his lips and nipping his lips Ziva pulled back and looked at him again.  
"I didn't know you were such a romantic Tony. I would have thought you would have my clothes on the floor by now."

" I could still do that, if you like." He smirked.

Ziva guided him back to his bedroom but still managed to whisper in his ear "As long as you let me do the work, I don't want you to hurt your _Handsome_ head."

"I have absolutely no problem with that."  
Ziva smiled and kissed him again with her hands on his back snacked under his shirt.

**And did you like it? I hope so! This isn't my best work and it has a bit of a weird ending but deal with it! Haha!**

Chanty, 


End file.
